Reincarnations
by CheesyChicken27
Summary: A young boy named Nick had no idea what he truly was. After an incident where a man tried to kill him, his best friend, Matt, starts to act a little weird. What's her problem? Who was that man that tried to kidnap him? rated T because I'm cautious
1. Chapter 1

Hi, um, I made a story pretty similar to this a long time ago, but it was horrible, so I deleted but, uh, this one is the remake and should be a lot better. If you want me to send you the horrible original, just let me know, either PM me or review on the story. I don't see why you'd want the horrible version though.

* * *

Chapter 1

"No! I won't let you touch him!" _A woman shouted. A man with a knife was coming closer._

"I will ask you one more time, _wife_, where is he?" _The man had said, slowly advancing to the woman he called a wife. He had looked angry at his wife._

"Like I'd give up my son's life for my own. He's your son too. Why do you want to kill him?" _The woman asked._

"You know exactly why." _She did know, but didn't want to face the truth._

"You were different when I met you." _She was backing away from her husband who was slowly advancing. _"You were always so nice and caring."

"That was before I awoken. I need to kill that brat before he awakens as the Hero." _A scream broke through the night. You know what happened, Nick? _

_"…"_

_"Nick!"_

"Huh? What?" I suddenly sit up. I fell asleep listening to my friend's story. She's going to kill me.

"Ugh, you fell asleep again!" She yelled. She slapped the back of my head, not harshly, just playfully.

"S-Sorry, Mattie." I said, I'm the only one who can get away with calling her Mattie.

"You're a little sleepy-head, Nick. What time did you go to bed last night?" She asked. I know she won't like the answer.

"I actually fell asleep on the couch reading probably around nine or something. Then Crystal woke me up at 6 so I could take a shower." I said.

"That's ten hours! That's plenty of sleep! You're so hopeless." She said, we have fake fights like these a lot. It's pretty fun I must say. It never gets too far where we're actually fighting.

"Sorry, I can't sleep well when I sleep on the couch. I keep having nightmares." Though, I feel like I can tell her anything. She's always supported me and was there for me when my parents would fight and threaten to divorce eachother.

"Nightmares? Like what?" She asks. I'm surprised she's curious. Normally she'd say I was always dreaming when I wasn't asleep.

"Well, I keep seeing this scary face. He's all green and he's approaching me. I have nothing to fight back with. Then, for some reason, I see flashes of a field, with a blue light floating around my head. There's a drawbridge in front of me, then that's it."

"Maybe you've watched something with creepy green men? Watch a Mars documentary?" She says with that smile she wears so well when messing with me.

"Matt, I'm serious. I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen that man before."

"Maybe it's a past life thing." She is a fanatic of reincarnation.

"You and reincarnation." I tell her and roll my eyes.

"Hey, it's possible."

"It could be, but there's no way to know."

"Yes there is. They say, if someone reincarnates, they lose all memory of their past life. I don't think so though. From time to time, one can see visions of what their past life did." She always makes theories like that. "Like, maybe your past life was at a disco and got alcohol poisoning and died." I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

"You make no sense sometimes."

"And neither do you. That's why we're such great friends." There was the ringing of a bell and the students collected their book bags and left for their next class. "So, what's it today?"

"Behind the wheel." I hate behind the wheel. My teacher is awesome and all, but I always get so stiff and scared. Matt is more brave than I am by a long shot. I can't even kill a spider.

"You're so lucky. I have stupid simulator. I swear, that thing has something against me." She's so funny.

"Maybe you're just a bad driver."

"Shush!" She lightly punched my arm. I smiled.

"There's no way I can drive so tired."

"Here, come here." Matt grabbed my arm and led me over to the water fountain.

"I already had water during lunch." She ignored me and pressed the on button with her knee while cupping her hands under the water. Instantly, I know what she's going to do. "Don't you-" Too late, she splashed water on my face.

"Are you awake yet?"

"No."

"Aw, darn."

"Nothing can wake me up."

"Coffee."

"Ew, no! Coffee tastes like it came out of a sewer."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm only guessing." You can guess by the smell. Sometimes things smell like they taste, like cat food. When I was little I might have tried a bit of cat food… don't judge me! I was curious!

"Uh huh, sure."

"We need to get to class." Matt and I went to the simulator room. I set down my bag and found my permit. "Well, wish me luck."

"Nope! Break a leg. Just not literally." She lightly slaps my arm and smiles.

"Ha ha, very funny. Gotta go, see ya."

"Bye." I left the classroom and waited out in the hall for the rest of the behind the wheel people.

I am just a normal kid with dark brown hair, almost black, and dark green eyes. My adoptive mom told me that I was found on the streets and they took me, at first, to the sheriff's office to see if anyone would claim me, but nobody did, so they were going to send me to an orphanage when Mom said she'd take me in as her son. I have a great family, even though we aren't blood related. There's mom, dad, and my sister Crystal. I tended to get bullied a lot when I was little, that was, until Matt became my friend. She was the school's toughest bully, and became my friend. Nobody even came close to me after I met her.

Mattie, or Matt, is a full out tomboy, the only thing girly about her is her long blond hair, which she puts up in a ponytail. Both her parents died when she was three and was taken in by her aunt. Now, she lives in one house with 2 older sisters, 3 younger brothers, 5 cousins, her aunt, and her grandma. They get by in this economy though, that's a good thing. Mattie and her sisters have part time jobs to help get them through. She's kind of like an older sister.

Classes were soon over for the day. Since it was Friday, it was finally the weekend. Usually, my adopted sister walks home with me after school, but I had a meeting after school, so I was stuck walking home alone. It was only a ten minute walk if I took the short cut. 20 minutes without the short cut. I decided to take the short cut. I hear a snap behind me and turn around. I don't see anybody. I turn and keep walking. I'm nearly out of the shortcut, I feel an arm wrap around my chest, then something sharp on my neck. My heart is racing. I'm so scared.

"This is what you get." A voice whispers in my ear. The sharp object slides across my throat and I'm tossed down. I'm kicked so I'm on my side. My book bag is lying right next to me. I feel a sharp object stab into my side, then the person walks away. I try reaching for my bag, which has my cell phone. I'm losing ability to see and move quickly. I pull out my cell phone and push the speed dial for Matt. I put it on speaker so I can hold it in my hand.

* * *

-Matt's Pov-

I get a call while I'm at the shopping line at work. It's Nick's ringtone I set, which is a very classical song, because Nick has always been the more classy type. I pick it up.

"Hello?" The lady I'm trying to help gives me a weird looks.

_"M-Ma-tt, h-help… in the shortcut…" _He sounds hurt.

"Ahem, I'm kind of in a rush here." I take the phone away from my ear

"Hold on a minute lady!" I put it back to my ear. "Nick, what's wrong?"

_ "In-jure, help…" _My eyes widen. This can't be happening.

"Nick, hang on, I'll be right there. Don't you dare die on me, I'll kill you if you die." I run to the door. I stop at the cart puller. "Kyle! Take over for me!"

"What's going on?" He asks.

"My friend needs me!" I don't bother explaining all that's going on. I run out of the store and hop on my bike. I pedal as fast as I can. I didn't think this would happen so soon! I should have skipped work today and walked with him! I make it to the short cut and I run in, leaving my bike. I spot him. He's lying on his side, a dagger in his side. I cover my mouth with my hand and run over to him. I turn him on his back. There's a large cut on his neck. His eyes are glazed over and lifeless, his mouth is ajar. I quickly pull out my cell phone and call 9-1-1.

_"Hello, you've reac-" _I interrupt the lady on the other line. There's no time to be formal or anything right now.

"I need an ambulance here. My friend is bleeding to death or has bled to death, I don't know." I said, trying to be as calm as possible.

_"Stay calm, miss. What is your location?" _She asks.

"Near the high school in Carol Stream, there's a short cut near the school. Look for a blue bike, that's where the short cut starts."

_"We will have a paramedic unit to you quickly, Miss. Stay calm." _She hangs up and I shut my cell. I look at Nick. He's still alive, I know it. He won't die that easily. His chest is slightly moving, so that's a good sign. I use my jacket to stop the bleeding on his neck. I don't dare take out the dagger, he'll definitely bleed to death if I do that; also, they need to trace the fingerprints. The paramedics show up soon and get Nick into an ambulance and straight to the ER. I'm trying my best not to cry. I need to remain strong for him. I know he wouldn't like it if I cried for him, especially when he wakes up. I can't call Crystal's cell, she is getting hers repaired. I don't know Trisha and Kevin's numbers for work. I guess my only option is for the hospital to call Nick's foster parents. They won't let me into Nick's room until they know he's stable. I'm pretty sure the hospital called Nick's parents because they're rushing over.

"How is he?" Trisha asks.

"I think he'll be alright. I hope so anyway. They won't let anyone in until he's stable." I couldn't bear to look at them, I know that if I look up at them, I'd probably start crying. I know who did it too. I really hope Nick wakes up soon. I don't want something like this to happen again. I'll prevent it if I can.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter done, please leave a review if you liked it or PM me if you want. Also, ask me questions if you have any. I'd be happy to answer them. I'm working on this story with about two hours of sleep, then going through an entire school day. I'm so tired. I'm going to bed after this. goodnight people of fanfiction!

Over and out,

CC27


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it turns out I can't find my story. so, if you wanted to read the horrible version, you're out of luck.

* * *

Chapter 2

-Matt's Pov-

About 4 hours go by until the doctor comes out of the room. By this time, Crystal had driven here.

"I'm assuming you're the boy's family." He asked.

"Will he live?" Trisha asked.

"Well, I say there's probably a high possibility he will, he may go critical at some points, but hopefully he won't." He said.

"What happened to him?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not sure entirely, but it seems someone tried to kill your son." Trisha put a hand over her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. Kevin balled up his fists. "His throat was slit and cut to his vocal cords, it may be awhile until he's able to talk. He was also stabbed on his left side. Through his large intestine and to his smaller intestines. We were able to save him just in time. Any longer and he would have died. He's truly very lucky."

"How long until we can bring him home?" Crystal asked.

"He's still unstable right now. It may take a couple of days until he's stable. After that, he'll need a few days until he'll be able to go home, I'd say, a week to a week and a half. After that, he's to stay out of school for a month, possibly two months, or until he's fully healed and recovered. Make sure that he doesn't lift anything more than 5 pounds until then or bends down."

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Once he's stable enough. I suggest you get the house prepared. Let the school know."

"Is it alright if I can bring him notes and homework so he doesn't fall too far behind?" I asked.

"That'll be fine. He might be stable by Monday." I hope so. I wonder if I'll be able to tell Nick what he really is.

_"… I'll protect you…" _Why couldn't I keep that promise? I made that promise to him in 1st grade. I've kept it up until now. This is all my fault. I should have seen this coming.

* * *

-Nick's Pov-

_I'm running down a hallway. I hear stomps behind me. I turn my head and there's two kids chasing me. A girl steps out and grabs a hold of me. I try to pull away, but I can't break free. She pushes me to the side. I look up and she kicks one of the kids in the stomach._

_"Leave him alone, got it!" She yells_

_"W-Why are you standing up for that little brat?" The taller one says._

_"Because, he's just a young child and can't defend himself. A good bully should go for a challenge, right? Touch him again, and I swear, you won't see the light of day again. Now, get to class." The two kids run off and she extends a hand to me. "Are you alright?" I'm hesitant to take her hand. Why did she save me? "Come on, I don't bite, unless you piss me off." I take her hand and she helps me up. "My name's Matt." _

_"Nick Kenteña." I sound really small and shy. I hate sounding so weak._

_"Why so shy, kid? Hey, those bullies won't bother you anymore. If they do, I'll beat them up for ya." She has pretty blue eyes. "What did those guys want with you anyway?" _

_"We had indoor recess and I accidently hit one of them with a basketball then they chased after me." I explain._

_"Well, let me know if someone bullies you again. I'll protect you. What grade are you in?"_

_"1__st__ grade."_

_"Hey, me too. I wonder why we never see eachother." _

_"Who knows?" I still sounded shy and timid. I've never really talked to a girl. I've always kept quiet in class. Matt decides to hug me. "U-Um…"_

_"You looked like you needed a hug. I'll always be here for you." That's when I hug her back._

I slowly open my eyes. I have an oxygen mask on my face and some I.V.'s in my wrist. I feel like crap. I look around a bit, but I can't really move my neck, it hurts too much. What happened again? Oh wait… now I remember, how am I not dead? I have some kind of little bubble things on my side hanging by tubes, they have a red liquid in them, it can't be blood. It's lighter than blood given the amount there is. It's almost like tomato paste cooked in milk. How long have I been asleep?

"S… s…" I can't speak. If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I'd be panicking. I'm so scared right now. I feel my heart in my chest pounding. A doctor and a nurse came running in. They infected something in my arm and it makes my heart pound less and less. My breathing gets even.

"I would feel panicked too if I was in your situation. I'm Doctor Bill. As you can probably tell, you're in the hospital. You've been asleep for nearly 48 hours. The reason you can't speak is because your vocal cords were damaged when your throat was slit. Don't worry, you should be able to speak soon. You're no longer critical, so would you like for me to bring in your family?" I nod and the doctor and nurse leave the room. I look around. It seems like I'll be here a while. The door opens again. This time, Matt and Crystal enter the room. They walk over to me. I can tell Crystal is trying to keep from crying. It's so great to see them.

"Gave us quite a scare, Nick. I'm glad you're awake." Crystal says. Crystal has brown eyes and long brown hair. "The doctor said that you may be able to go home at the end of the week. If we're lucky."

"I'm warning you, though, if you try to bend down at all until you're fully healed, I'll slap you into the next century." Matt warns. I smile, even though they might not be able to see it. I can't feel the pain right now. I think they had injected me with pain reliever or something. I grab Matt's hand. She smiles and holds my hand back. She's my best friend. I don't know if I'll ever admit this to her, but I have a crush on her, I'm just afraid to tell her. You know how teens can be, right? I can't being such a coward.

Well, a lot of time passed. It seems like Matt and I have gotten closer with eachother. She seems way more protective than before. Tomorrow I get to go home. I can't wait, I felt like I was going to go to a mental hospital I've been here so long. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opens and Matt walks in with her usual smile. "Hey, Matt."

"Hi." She walks over and sets down a folder with all my assignments and notes, then she sits down on a chair. She isn't looking me in the eye, she's fidgeting too. What's got her so worked up? I think of a question to ask her.

"Hey, Matt?" I start. She looks up at me. "I'm curious about something that's been bugging me for a long time."

"What?" She asks.

"I was wondering, back in 1st grade, why did you save me from those bullies? Any other person would have just left me to deal with it myself, but you stopped them, even though you were a bully yourself." I've been wondering this since I met her. All the bullies at the school would pick on me.

"I didn't want to see an innocent kid like you get hurt." She's hiding something.

"But, don't bullies pick on innocent kids?" I ask.

"Not me, I was a bully to those who wronged me. I didn't pick on innocent kids."

"But there were tons of other innocent kids who were bullied and you didn't rescue them." She stayed silent and looked down. She mumbles something inaudible. "What?" She looks down a little more.

"I have a secret." She mumbles a bit louder.

"Can you tell me?" I ask.

"I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how you'd react."

"Trust me, I won't laugh unless it's meant to be funny." I assure her.

"I wasn't worried about you laghuing."

"Then what were you worried about?"

"I don't know."

"Then just tell me. If you tell me, I'll tell you a secret I have."

"Ok… Well… you know what I said about reincarnation? How one can start to unlock their past life's memory within theirs?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know who your past life was."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I know you don't really believe in reincarnation, but… because of your past life, that one man tried to kill you. He wanted to make sure you didn't awaken as who you truly are."

"Who I truly am?" I ask. She looks up at me. She looks so hesitant to say it.

"You are the Hero of Time reborn, Nick. You are the only one who can draw the master sword and kill Ganon." Wait…

"What?! I… I can't even kill a fly, let alone an actual person!" I said. There's no way! I'm too much of a coward to face some evil guy, let alone kill him!

"I know. Sadly, nobody else can do it. But, there is an alternative." There is?

"What is it?"

"We find the seven sages, make sure they awaken, and then we seal Ganon away with your help." Ok, I like the alternative better, but…

"How do you even know it's me? It could be someone else." I said.

"Because, I recognized you. My past life was your past life's friend. My past life is the seventh sage. Princess Zelda. I already woke up. I have all of Princess Zelda's memories, as well as the Zelda's before her. Right down to the Skyloftian. Each time, her Link, always had the same face. Your face. You are him. I believe, if you can pull the Master Sword, you will awaken as well. Believe it or not, but before I woke, I had red hair and brown eyes. When I woke, it turned blond over time and my eyes turned blue." I cannot imagine her with red hair and brown eyes.

"When did you wake up?" I ask.

"I woke up during the summer before 1st grade. Everyone in my family knows about it. In fact my youngest brother is the Fire Sage, my eldest sister is the Shadow Sage. I'm very confident that Crystal is the Forest Sage."

"Am I on that weird pain medication that makes me loopy?" I ask.

"You're already loopy. I'm serious though. Since you've been having nightmares about Ganon that practically confirms it. You are the Hero of Time."

"Ok, how about this? We try to find the master sword and see if I can pull it out. If I can, I'll say I'm the Hero of time. If I can't, you've got the wrong kid."

"Ok, it's a deal." We shake hands on it.

"So, how do we awaken the sages' past life's memories?"

"They have to meditate for who knows how long until they finally unlock it. For you, it's different. We have to find the Master Sword…" She then mumbles something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mattie."

"Ok, I don't know where the master sword is, but we'll try to find it. Hopefully we can."

"Yeah." Wow, this is a lot to take in. I can't believe I might be a hero. I mught have to kill somebody.

* * *

How was it!? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review or send me a PM if you have any questions. I will answer them.

Over and out,

CC27


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are, with a new chapter. Here's hoping you find it enjoyable. I know some might.

* * *

Chapter 3

It's now the middle of January. It's been three months since that who thing with Ganon. Matt and I still have yet to find the Master Sword. I wonder where it could be. I'm full health practically, except for the scars. Those will always remain. I don't know how many times Matt slapped me for bending down. I though princesses were nice to people.

I'm reading a book in my room while I wait for Dinner. The wound on my neck healed pretty well so the scar there has faded a lot despite how deep it was. The one on my stomach was bigger, they had to do surgery on me to get my intestines reconnected that were severed by the knife. I was pretty lucky though, and further back and it would have hit my spinal cord and I'd have been paralyzed.

Matt hasn't told my parents about who it was that tried to kill me. I'm going to go take a shower. I shut my book and go to my closet to find an outfit. I set it down on my bed and head to the bathroom. It's my own bathroom too. This house is so big, everyone has a bathroom connected to their room.

My bathroom is connected to Crystal's room, so we share this bathroom. I get in and take off my shirt. I can't help but look at the scar on my stomach. It'll be a permanent reminder of what happened. I get in the shower after taking off the rest of my clothes.

I don't take long in the shower, I just clean my hair and that's it. It'll be weird if my hair turns blond. I'm so used to it being brownish black. I get dried off and then I put my clothes back on. I generally wear clothes that are comfortable.

I go back into the bathroom to brush my hair. Matt convinced me to grow out my bangs out so that I'd look a bit more like Link. She's fine with me calling her Matt, she doesn't like being called Zelda because it sounds too girly. She doesn't like being a princess. I walk back into my room and it feels so cold. What the heck? Did the radiator blow out or something? Wait, my window's open. I thought it was closed. I walk over to my window and shut it.

"Crystal! Di-" A hand went over my mouth and a knife against my neck.

"Make no sound." It's that voice again. The one who tried to kill me. Ganon snuck into my window to kill me? That's kind of creepy. If I live from this, I'm nailing all the windows shut. My bedroom door opens and Crystal walks in. Ganon looks up and presses the knife harder on my neck. No, leave her alone! Crystal, run! Please don't hurt my sister! I bite Ganon's hand over my mouth.

"Crystal! Run! Don't worry about me! Just go!" I yell. She shook her head and got into a fighting stance.

"You might want to listen to your brother here, girly." He says.

"I won't." She runs up. Ganon manages to kick her away.

"No! Leave her alone! Please…" He grabs hold of my neck tightly. I can't breathe. Crystal gets back up. I try to shake my head. Her hands start to glow green.

"Let go of my little brother!" She yells and runs up and punches Ganon. Ganon lets go and drops me on the floor. I start coughing. I get up to help Crystal, but I find Ganon's gone and Crystal is just standing there, looking at her hands which are still glowing. "What's happening to me?" I get up and take a deep breath.

"Crystal… I don't know how to explain this to you, but…" I tell her.

"What?" She turned to face me. "What's going on?"

"You're starting to wake up."

"Wake up?"

"I'm sure Matt can explain better than I can, but I'll give you the gist of it. You are the Forest sage reborn. You have the powers of the previous Forest sage, Saria."

"A sage? This makes no sense."

"It made no sense to me when Matt told me what I was." I shut my window and lock it tight.

"What are you?"

"Matt says I'm the Hero of Time. That man who tried to kill me is named Ganondorf and it's up to me to stop him, but we need help from you and the rest of the sages. Matt can explain it way better. We might want to call her."

"Yeah." She seems a bit unsure of it all, but how else can it explain her hands glowing? Mom and dad run into the room.

"What happened? We heard shouting." Mom asked.

"That man that tried to kill Nick before, he just came through the window and tried to kill him again. Then, my hands started glowing green. I punched the man and it looked like I burned him and he jumped back out the window." Crystal explains. Mom and dad run over to us and hug us. Dad's hugging Crystal while Mom's hugging me. I hug her back.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." Mom says. We stay like this for a while. It's silent for a long time. My life changed a lot when I found out I was adopted, but that's nothing compared to right now. I truly have an enemy who is out to get me, my sister is a sage, and I'm a legendary Hero. Life can change so much in a small amount of time, can't it?

* * *

-Matt's Pov-

I'm eating dinner with my family. I hear the phone.

"Can you get that, Zelda?" Sarah tells me. She's the Shadow sage, technically Impa. I put down my fork and go over to the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Matt?" _Nick asks. Why's he calling so late?

"Yeah? What's going on?" I ask.

_"Ganon tried to kill me again, but something strange happened." _Nick said. Wait what?! What kind of strange happening?

"Like what?" I ask.

_"Crystal's hands started to glow. Does that mean she's starting to wake up?" _Crystal's hands glowed?

"It could be. What color was it?"

_"Green. She said it looked like it burnt him when she punched him in the face. He then jumped out the window. I think Crystal is the Forest Sage like you said. How does she fully awaken?" _

"We'll have to bring her here tomorrow, ok?"

_"Ok. Hopefully Ganon doesn't try to attack any of us again."_

"You and me both."

_"Matt… Do you think it'll be ok to tell my parents about what happened? Crystal told them some of it, but hasn't told them much. Just that her hands glowed."_

"I guess you can tell them. I'm sure it'll be alright. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

_"Alright, bye."_

"Bye." I hang up and turn around to the table. My sister, Sarah, is standing there.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"Seems Crystal is starting to wake up. We'll have four of the seven sages soon." Brenton walked over to us. He is the fire sage, his hair turned tan when he woke up.

"The sage of Forest. Crystal, right?" Brenton asks.

"Yep. Most likely, we'll have to keep Nick and Crystal here so they remain safe." I said.

"Sissy, what about their parents, if they know the secret, Ganon might go after them." Brenton says.

"I guess they could stay here too. We have plenty of room. What do you think, Auntie?" I ask.

"I see no problem with that. It's for their protection, what do you think, Mom?" She turns to Grandma.

"Nick is such a sweet boy and Crystal is also such a nice girl. Their parents are the most wonderful couple. They raised their kids right. Oh look, a flower's blossomed on the annuals." Grandma likes to ramble. She never gets to the point.

"So, does that mean they can stay?" I ask.

"Oh, we're getting a dog?" Grandma asked.

"No, Grandma. We're asking if Nick and his family can come over." Sarah explains.

"Nick is such a sweet boy, and Crystal is such a nice girl. They've been raised right." Grandma says with a smile. I feel so bad for her.

"We know. But we're just wondering if they can come over and stay." Sarah asks.

"Oh we're getting a dog?" Grandma asks.

"I'll just say they can, Zelda. Mom, I think it's time you go to bed. How does that sound?" Aunt says.

"I'm not tired Autumn, I just woke up and I'm eating breakfast." Grandma said.

"Mom, my name's Kassie. Autumn was your other daughter. Come on, time for bed." It's not her fault, she's 89 years old. She's a bit senile in her old age. I sure hope I'm not like that when I get old.

For the past three months, I've been trying to find the master sword's location as well as where Nick's mother is. His real mother. Where she was buried. I know she's dead. I don't know what her name is. But I'm half tempted to take Nick with me to a graveyard and find anyone who died 16 years ago. Yeah, I think I'll do that. I want to find out who his parents are so that he knows. He actually asked for me to help him with it. I clean up the dinner mess and head upstairs to my room. I take out a notebook and write something down. There's something I've been meaning to tell him, other than the whole Ganon thing which I already told him about. I secretly have a crush on him. I'm just writing a note for me to give him because I can't say it. Why is it so hard for me? I mean, what am I afraid of?

Well, it's finally the next day. Nick and Crystal arrive with their parents. Sarah walks over with me to greet them.

"So, what's the plan?" Kevin asks. He's resting his hands on Crystal's shoulders.

"We're going to take Crystal down to the basement where she'll meditate until she wakes up. Brenton and I will be down there with her, while Matt and Nick go searching and stuff." Sarah explains.

"You take good care of Crystal, ok? Crystal, are you sure about this?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry. Whatever I can do to help. I'm ready." Crystal assures.

"Good, follow me. Brenton's already down there waiting for us."

"Ok." Crystal and Sarah go down to the basement.

"Nick, make sure you dress warmly. We're going to go search in a graveyard." I said.

"A graveyard? Why?" He asks.

"Well, I want to solve one task that may be pretty quick. I need your help because two heads are better than one."

"Um, ok."

"Great. Let's get ready, then get going. I want to make sure we have plenty of time."

"Ok. Well, I think I'm dressed pretty warmly."

"Great, let's go. See you around Trish and Kev." Nick and I leave the house and go to the nearest graveyard.

"This place isn't creepy at all." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Can't you at least tell me why we're here?"

"We need to look for graves of people who died 16 years ago."

"Why?"

"Because, I have my reasons. Here's a small notepad, take a look around. write down and name of a person who died from 1996-1998."

"Ok, whatever you say." He takes the notepad from my hand and walks off. I pull out my own and I start looking around. I spot one immediately.

Alicia Maria  
1974-1997  
Wife, mother,  
daughter, sister, friend.  
She was many things,  
but she will always be  
our Alicia

* * *

We'll see what happens in the next chapter.

Over and out,

CC27


	4. Chapter 4

Quite a bit happens in this chapter. Who knows what'll happen? Well, I know, but that doesn't mean you know. Well, you might know. I don't know. If you do know, I know that's pretty weird. Anyway, on with

* * *

Chapter 4

-Nick's Pov-

I take the notepad from Matt's hand. I walk away to another part of the graveyard. I should probably open it in case I find anything. I flip it open and I see a note written on it. It reads:

Dear Nick,

I'm not sure how I'm able to tell you this, but I've been meaning to say something to you about it for a really long time. I kind of have a crush on you. I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way. What kind of boy would like a tomboy like me in that way? Oh well, I just wanted to tell you, since I'm so nervous to come out and say it to you face to face.

-Matt.

She has a crush on me? I wonder if she really does. I have a crush on her. She had more guts to write a letter at the very least instead of telling me face to face, which is something that seems impossible for me to do. I guess I could write a letter to her. I'll think of something. I walk around a bit, I find two graves that have the correct years. John Michael 1954-1997 and Liam Charles 1934-1996. I write them down, but I can't find any others. I flip to the next page of the notepad and write a little letter that I hope Matt finds.

Matt,

I'm that kind of boy that would love a tomboy like you. I like you a lot. I have for quite a while now too. I can always rely on you to be there for me when times are hard. You were there for me when I found out I was adopted, when Mom and Dad would get into arguments. I want to thank you for all you've done for me over the years. I would love to be your boyfriend.

-Nick

I fold the notepad closed. I get up and try looking for Matt. I walk around a bit, and I see something in the corner of my eye. I turn to it, but it's gone. I hope this place isn't haunted…

"Matt! Where are you?!" No reply. "Mattie?!" I walk around a little bit. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. Nobody's there… Ok, I'm getting really spooked out here. "Matt!?" I gain no response. Where is she? I go back to where I left her. She was nowhere to be seen. "Mattie!? Come on! If this is a prank, it's not funny!" No response. Don't tell me she left without me. If only I knew if she had her cell or not. Might as well give it a try. I pull my cellphone out of my pocket and try to call Matt's phone, but I can't get a signal here. I put my phone back in my pocket. I feel another hand on my shoulder. I turn and nobody's there. I back up a bit and I trip. I fall right next to a grave stone, reading Alicia Maria 1974-1997. I guess I'll write it down. I open the notepad and I find scribble marks all over every page. I keep flipping through each page. It's even on the other side of each page too. This is getting really freaky. I keep flipping and flipping each page, then I get to the last one. It reads:

I miss you.

Who misses who? This is insane. I flip through it again, but now, every page is blank. It doesn't even have the lines on it. There's nothing. Ok. There's definitely something very wrong. I write down a few questions on one of the pages and shut it. I open it back to that page. There's answers written to my questions… (Bold is his question. Italics is the answer.)

**Who are you?**

_Should you know?_

**How'd you die?**

_I was murdered._

**Who do you miss?**

_Adrian Maria_

I flip to a new page. and write down more questions. I close the notebook and open it again, there's more now.

**Why can't I know who you are?**

_It's a secret._

**Who murdered you?**

_My husband._

**Who's Adrian Maria?**

_My son._

This is insane. I'm communicating with Alicia Maria. I write down more questions and as before, they're answered again.

**Where's Matt?**

_Find._

**Why did your husband murder you?**

_He wanted to kill Adrian._

**Do you know where Adrian is?**

_Yes._

Ok, I need to ask one last question or two. I write them down and shut the notebook again.

**Where can I find Matt?**

_By the tree._

**Where is Adrian?**

The answer I saw sent shivers up my spine. It read:

_Sitting on my grave with a notebook._

I write down more questions.

**You think I'm Adrian?**

_I know you're Adrian._

I'm Adrian? I close my notebook and stand up. I look around, I can't see any trees. The cold wind is starting to blow. I feel another hand on my shoulder, I turn around. This time, Ganon's standing there. I back away. I hear a soft crying in the wind. I start running. Ganon grabs the hood of my coat. I quickly unzip it and run as fast as I can. I find a very tall tree. I turn around and Ganon's running to me. I climb the tree quickly. Ganon grabs my foot and I kick him off. I climb up higher and rest a bit. He can't reach me. He's too heavy and the branches will break, he also can't jump high enough. Ganon stares up at me.

"You'll have to come down some time." He says.

"I'd rather not." I reply. This is the first conversation we actually have had.

"You'll freeze to death." He points out.

"I'd rather freeze to death than die by your hands." I truly would.

"Whether you freeze to death or I kill you, you'll end up dead anyway. I'm giving you a quicker, less suffering option you know."

"I'll take my chances thanks." He shrugs and walks away. It's getting really cold. I keep shivering. I wait a while until he's gone. I try to get up. I can get my foot free! No matter how much I try, I can't. I try to get my boot off so I can slip my foot out that way, but I think I'm truly stuck. It's getting really, really cold… Ganon starts coming back. This time… he has a gun…

* * *

-Matt's Pov-

I look at the grave a few minutes. I open my notebook. Wait a minute… where's my note?! I had a note written to Nick in here. That means… the notebook I gave him… HE'S GOING TO READ MY NOTE! I have to find him before he reads it! I run in the direction he went, but the path separates. I wish there was snow on the ground. Then I'd be able to tell which direction. I go left and run down the path. I don't see him anywhere.

"Nick!?" I yell. I continue to look around. Where did that little shorty go? It feels like I've been searching a while. Maybe he's trying to find me now? The wind picks up. Is that… crying? There's a gentle female cry in the wind. She sounds so scared and sad. Poor girl. I continue to look around. I think a half hour has past since we came here. Maybe I should try calling him. I pull out my cell phone. I put in Nick's speed dial and call him. It rings for a few seconds then it goes to his voicemail.

_Hey, sorry I couldn't get to the phone. Leave a message, unless I don't know you. If that's the case, don't bother leaving a message." _*Beep*

"Nick, where are you? Is everything ok? Call me back so we can head home." I hang up. I hear a loud bang. I run toward the noise. I think it came from this place. It's just a tree, but nobody's here. Who fire the gun? Didn't I get here fast enough? I feel something drop on my cheek. I put my hand to it and pull away. Blood?! I look up I see an arm amidst all the branches. It's so thick with branches I can't see who's there, but I'm pretty sure I can guess. I climb up and I find Nick, to not a very big surprise. I'm guessing Ganon shot him. He's knocked out, probably because of the pain. I try to get him down, but I can't. He's stuck. I put my hand on the branch holding him and it breaks. I pull him out and manage to get him down. The notepad I gave him drops out of his hand. I set him against the tree and cover him up with my coat. I call 9-1-1 again so they can come help him again.

_"Hello, what is your emergency?" _The person on the other line asks.

"I need a paramedic unit here as soon as possible." I reply.

_"What is your location miss?"_

"I'm at the local graveyard. My friend's been shot."

_"Alright miss, stay calm and we'll have a unit there as soon as possible."_

"Thanks you." She hung up and I hang up. I look at Nick who hasn't budged at all. I look at the notebook he dropped. I open it up. There's my note, then the next page has a few names. Liam Charles, John Michael, and Alicia Maria. Alicia Maria? He found that grave too? I flip to the next page and there's a note addressed to me. I read it over again to make sure I'm not mistaking. He… actually… wants to be my boyfriend… I look to him. He's still asleep. He better be asleep because of the pain. If he's asleep because of his usual sleepy head self, I'm slapping him. All this because I wanted to find his mother and father. Can't wait to see what will happen once we find the Master sword. I just wonder though, if we find it, will Nick be trapped in the Sacred Realm until he's 17? He's nearly seventeen. February 12th is his birthday it's now January 19th. Nick sneezes awake. He looks around in a daze for a minute. "Hey."

"Hi. What's going on?" He sounds a little loopy.

"Somehow you got stuck in a tree and was shot by Ganon. Luckily it hit your shoulder and not anywhere extremely vital." That was the only good thing about this whole situation.

"Hmm. So tired." He looked like was trying to fall back asleep.

"You can sleep later, ok? Anyway, I read your letter."

"Oh, you did?" He seems awake enough to remember what I'm talking about.

"Yes, I just want to say. I would love to be your girlfriend." I tell him. He weakly smiles.

"Yay. If I wasn't so numb right now and bleeding, I'd get up and give you a hug."

"You're so silly when you're tired." I hear footsteps and look up. The paramedics have arrived and they help Nick onto a stretcher. I go along with them. Nick looks so tired and bored that, if he wasn't bleeding right now, I'd be laughing. Nick looks up at me. Is it just me, or do his eyes look lighter. They were a deep emerald green, but now they're more of a light emerald color.

"Mattie, something weird happened."

"Like what?"

"Well, the notebook kept having writing all over it. It said its name was Alicia Maria. It kept saying I was named Adrian Maria, which was the name of her son I guess." Hmm, interesting.

* * *

Wow, I didn't take long to update. Goodbye then,

Over and out,

CC27


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Matt's Pov-

The ambulance starts rushing to the hospital. One of the paramedics cut up his shirt to get it off quickly. I see the scar on his stomach… I tear up a little at it. Images of that day some back to me in flashes. Lots of blood… barely breathing… so much pain… it's like I could feel it… Then the nurse runs out of the room saying he's going under… that was scary… I thought we'd lose him right then…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"__When can we see him?"_

_"__Once he's stable enough. I suggest you get the house prepared. Let the school know."_

_"__Is it alright if I can bring him notes and homework so he doesn't fall too far behind?" _

_"__That'll be fine. He might be stable by Monday." The doctor explains. The nurse then runs out of the room. We hear a loud long beep coming from the room._

_"__Doctor, he's fallen under."_

_"__Stay put you guys." The doctor rushes in. No, this can't be happening! I look in the window. They pull out the defibrillators and put them against his chest. The heart monitor spikes a bit but falls back down. They give him another hit, a bit stronger than before it seems. It spikes a little higher, it stays for just a few milliseconds then drops again. They kept on doing this, but they couldn't bring him back… I started to cry my eyes out. I open the door and run over. "I thought I told you-"_

_"__Nick! Don't you dare die on me! Remember I said I'd kill you if you die! You can't die! Try again, just one more time, please. I need him." The doctor turns on the defibrillators again._

_"__Clear." We step back and the doctor presses them against Nick's chest. The heart rate picks up a bit. It's slow, but it picks up little by little. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Here's hoping he doesn't fall under again._

* * *

_-End Flashback-_

That was the most scariest things in my life. Nick's my best friend. Technically my boyfriend I guess. At the time, he was my best friend and I couldn't bear to lose him. A few of the sages might say he has to be alive because we need him to fight against Ganondorf. I don't believe that one bit. The paramedics stop the bleeding and we get to the hospital. They get Nick in right away. This time, I can stay with him. The doctor runs in. He sees us.

"Weren't you in here a few months ago?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." Nick replies.

"Do you enjoy getting hurt?" The doctor asks.

"No, it just happens. It's just a small bullet wound, it's not like a slit on my throat or a knife in my stomach."

"Well, let's take a look here." I get up and stand away so the doctor can do his doctor thing. The doctor took a look. Nick cringed when his arm was touched. "We'll have to do an x-ray to see what damage there is. Can you leave the room for a second Madeline?" Nick laughs a little bit. "What's so funny?"

"You're lucky you're an authority figure. If you were someone else, she'd punch your eyes out." He says. The doctor looked confused.

"Don't mind him, he's loopy right now. But, he's right." I said. I get up and leave the room. After a few minutes, I can come in. he leaves the room to go get the x-rays.

"I hope I don't develop cancer." Nick says.

"I doubt you'll get cancer with only one x-ray." I assure him.

"True." I sit on a chair next to his bed. "Matt, do you think we can look up Alicia Maria?"

"Yea, no problem. I'm curious too." Nick smiles. The door opens and the doctor walks in.

"It seems the bullet is still in there. It's strange, as soon as it hit, it curved up, missing all the bones. It got stuck in his shoulder muscle. We'll need to do surgery to get it out."

"Another surgery? I hate surgery." He spoke in a different language, but I understood it perfectly. Ancient Hylian. The language they used to speak when this land used to be Hyrule.

"I don't think anyone likes it. I'll be here for you, don't worry." I say back in the same language. He seems to understand.

"That makes me feel a bit better. Ok, whenever you're ready. Oh, and please don't call my family. I don't want them to worry. I'll try to hide it from them if I have to. Matt, please don't tell." He speaks it again.

"I promise." I say in normal English.

"What's he saying?" The doctor asked. Nick looked confused.

"He doesn't want you to tell his parents about him being here and that he'll hide the wound." I explain.

"Alright. Why isn't he speaking English? He was speaking it earlier." The doctor asked.

"I thought I was."

"There he goes again."

"Who goes where again?! Seriously!"

"Get the surgery room ready, ok?" I said.

"Al-Alright." The doctor leaves the room again.

"Don't worry. You're slowly waking up. You'll wake up sooner if we get the master sword."

"What's happening though, I thought I was speaking English."

"You're not. You're speaking ancient Hylian. The kind of language that our past lives would speak. I would talk to you in that language sometimes when we were little and you seemed to understand me. So, I thought that it is truly possible that you are the Hero of Time reborn. Once you pull the master sword out of its pedestal, we'll know for sure."

"Ok, so, how do I stop speaking in Hylian?"

"Just focus on your native language. In our case it's English."

"Alright, I'll try… how's this, is it working?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"Good. I wonder why I was talking in that language."

"It's because you're slowly awakening. Everything will be ok."

"I hope so." The doctor walked back in.

"Everything's set up. Ready for surgery?" The doctor asks.

"Not really, but I kind of have no choice in the matter."

"Unfortunately." They took Nick to the Surgery room. I had to wait outside until they were done. When they were, I was able to go in. He was still knocked out from the anesthesia, but it wouldn't take long for him to wake up. The doctor still remained in the room. "We put a light bandage over the wound so he can easily cover it up. Why wouldn't he talk in English earlier?"

"It's a secret language that he and I developed between eachother." I lied.

"Oh, well it's great to see two teens so close, but not too close for once. I don't know how many girls your age have come in here pregnant."

"I doubt you'll ever see me in here for that. At least, not right now. Probably when I'm married in my late 20's."

"Well, don't rush anything. Once Nick wakes up, he may need about a half hour to fully wake up and then you guys can go home when he thinks he's ready."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem." The doctor leaves. I sit next to Nick's bed. He looks so peaceful. Not to mention adorable.

* * *

-Few hours later-

We make it back to my place and immediately run upstairs to my computer. We look up Alicia Maria. We see a lot of pictures of her. She had long black hair and brown eyes. In one picture, she was standing in front of a house. She was holding what looked to be a baby. Next to her there was a tall man who was smiling and had an arm around Alicia's waist. I figured that was her husband. The caption reads: Alicia Maria, age 23 (Right), Oliver Maria, age 25 (Left). Taken January 31st 1997.

The names were in blue, meaning we can click on each. I click on Alicia Maria's name. It pulls up a larger picture of her. She has long black hair and green eyes. Next to the picture it reads:

Alicia Maria.

September 7th 1974- July 14th 1997

Age: 23

Occupation: Last Year of College

Wanted Job: Math teacher

Family:

Husband, Oliver Maria-alive

Son, Adrian Maria-Unknown

Brother, Kayden Maria- deceased

Sister, Olivia Maria- Alive

Information:

Alicia Maria wanted to be a math teacher for those who struggle with the class. She has been said to love everything about others, and never looked at their negative side. "She could always bring a smile to everybody's face. Everyone loved her. She was beautiful." her sister Olivia said. She was murdered on July 14th 1997 by her husband. Their son Adrian had disappeared before the murder occurred. It is unsure if the young boy is alive now. If he were, he'd be 16 years old.

"You know, if I am Adrian Maria, then that'd mean Ganon would be my dad." Nick pointed out.

"It would. It's very possible. She has your eyes and your hair." I said.

"Plus, that whole conversation she had with me. Also, right before Ganon tried to grab me, I thought I heard female cries." I looked to him when he said that.

"I heard it too. Right before I heard a gun fire off. I was trying to find you and I heard a girl crying in the wind."

"Do you think she thinks I'm her son and was scared for me?"

"I think so. Either you remind her a lot of her son, or you are Adrian Maria." Nick looked at the computer screen. I looked at it too, then looked back at him, then back at the computer screen, then back at him. Their eyes, hair, nose look the same, however Nick's hair is short and fluffy. I close the window and open a new one. I look up some abandoned church locations.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a place where the Master Sword could be hidden. I want to find it so we can wake you up."

"Oh… Do you feel like you're being watched?"

"Hmm, I never really noticed until you mentioned it. I don't know who's watching us though. Could be my shelf of stuffed animals watching us."

"I still find them creepy. Especially the owl, this it's big orange eyes."

"It's not going to hurt you scaredy-cat." We search for abandoned churches until Aunt calls us down for dinner. We had no luck anyway. Crystal hasn't woken up yet, but they're going to try tomorrow. We have dinner, and play board games. Once it reaches 11, we go to bed. There's three guest rooms, even though we have so many people in this house. My older sisters, Sarah and Lauren share a room. While Brenton and Kyle share a room. (Two of her brothers), my brother Hayden and my cousin Jimmy share a room because they are really close. My cousins John and Chris share a room. Then, Jake and Austin share a room. Aunt and Grandma share a room too. I get my own room. Because they all share a room, we have three guest rooms open. One room will be for Nick and Crystal's parents will share a room. Nick and Crystal get their own room. We have a total of 10 bedrooms in the house. We also have 6 bathrooms, 5 have double sinks. It's expensive to live here, but what else can you do when you have 13 people in your house. We get by though.

-The next morning-

I hear rapid knocking on my door. I get up and walk over and open the door. Sarah's standing there.

"Sarah, what's up?"

"It's Nick!" That wakes me up instantly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's-He's gone!"

"What?!"

* * *

Wow. This took forever to update. Sorry about that. I've been busy. A friend of mine was having some issues, so yeah. I felt I had to help. I hope you understand.

Over and out,

CC27


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Nick's Pov-

*Bang*

I'm instantly awake and I sit up in the bed. What was that? I get up out of bed and leave the room. Maybe it was just one of Matt's family members being too loud in the kitchen or something, but it sounded close by. I run down stairs and to the kitchen. I turn on the lights and find nobody's there. I walk in a little bit. Then, something hits my head.

"Ow, gees." I hold the back of my head.

"How the hell did that knock you out?" I turn around and there's Ganon's ugly face. He's holding a bat in his hand. I back up a bit. "Oh well. I'll have to grab you another way." He raises the bat and is about to strike me with it, but I duck under it and make a run for it. I hear him drop the bat and come after me.

"Come and get me Ganon. Bet you can't, big nose." I open the front door and run out. I don't want to be captured, but I have to lead him away from the others. I can't let my girl get hurt, or her family, or my family. I hear Ganon's footsteps behind me.

I'm currently barefoot, in boxers and a grey t-shirt, running in about four inches of snow. Luckily it's powdery, so I can run right through it easily. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I can run pretty fast if I'm in an adrenaline rush. Though, I guess not fast enough. Next thing I know, Ganon's got me by my stomach. I struggle to break free. "Let me go!" He puts a hand over my mouth.

"Shut it." This is something I didn't want to do, but I'll have to try something that'll get me free. I lick his hand and he takes it away from my mouth, before it gets far, I bite down as hard as I can on his hand until I taste blood. "Let go!" He's trying to break his hand away, but I have pretty strong teeth. Blood is disgusting.

He wraps his thumb under my chin and presses down hard. I release his hand and he drops me. I start running again, but I trip. My feet are numb! I start to crawl on my hands and knees as fast as I can. Ganon scoops me up again. "No way for you to escape from me. You can't move well like this, can you?" He presses on my neck. I don't bother moving. I wouldn't be able to get far if I broke free anyway. Everything's going blurry…

* * *

-Matt's Pov-

"How can he be… gone?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Ganon has to do with it. We've lost our Hero!" Sarah said. I know this is extremely bad if Sarah, the Sage of Shadows, is freaking out.

"He isn't lost yet. When something's lost, you find it. That's all there is to it." I said. I sounded really confident right then.

"That's all, huh?" She asked.

"Listen, I know Nick. He can be a scaredy-cat sometimes, but he won't go down without a fight. Trust me." I said.

"He sure did when he was in the forest and you found him nearly dead."

"Impa, don't start with me on this. Ganon snuck up on him. Nick knows how to fight. Also, he's slowly starting to wake up more and more each day. Once we find the Master Sword, he will wake up and be a great hero, like he always had been."

"I hope you're right, Zelda. Anyway, Brenton is going to try and get Crystal to wake up while we go and find Nick. Then, we'll go looking for the Master Sword." Sarah turned around to walk away.

"Then we'll tell him the truth?" Sarah turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" Has she forgotten about that day?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said. I know she does. She never forgets anything.

"We will tell him, I promise. First, we have to find him." She went to her room. I closed my door and got ready to go find Nick. I wear some dark blue sweatpants and a grey long sleeved shirt with an orange short sleeved shirt overlapping it. I go down stairs and put on my boots. Sarah's already down stairs.

"I'm ready."

"Good, let's get going. Don't forget to wear your coat."

"Don't worry, I won't." I grab my coat and shut the closet door. "Where will we look first?"

"Ganon's old home, the one he lived in with his wife."

"Alright. I hope he'll be there."

"You and me both. We need our hero. He has to stop Ganondorf."

"And, he's our friend."

"Heroes come before friends."

"Nick is more than just a Hero! He's my best friend!"

"Zelda, you can't be attached to him like this. You'll only end up hurt. His only purpose in this life is to destroy Ganon. That's why he can't die himself."

"I still don't agree with that. Let's just get going, alright?"

"Ok." I don't agree with Nick being alive only to destroy Ganon, he should be alive because he has a life. He's my best friend. Sarah and I leave the house and get in her car. We know Ganon's old address because of the information we were given on Alicia's website.

* * *

-Nick's Pov-

_"__Hey, Nick, wake up." I open my eyes. I look around. Everything's dark. I can't see anything. I appear to be floating. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. I see a boy who looks a lot like me, but he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's the same height too. "Good, you're awake."_

_"__Wh-who the heck are you?" I ask._

_"__Can't you guess? I'm you in sense. I'm Link." He says. Link?_

_"__You're my past life?" I ask._

_"__Yes. It's so great to meet you."_

_"__Where are we?"_

_"__We're in your mind. Your body is currently asleep." _

_"__Well, that's a weird thought." It's also weird because it's like I'm talking to myself. He has the same voice as me too. It's so weird!_

_"__It is, isn't it? You're probably wondering why we're here right now. Well, I'm here to warn you."_

_"__Warn me about what?"_

_"__Well, I don't know exactly what will happen, but you may end up losing your life before the final battle by Ganon's hand. You have to make sure that doesn't happen."_

_"__I'll try not to."_

_"__Do more than try! Your life is precious, you need to protect it."_

_"__Do you say that because I'm a chosen hero?"_

_"__No. Your life is precious for many reasons. Here's something Zelda would always tell me whenever I would feel like I was only kept alive because I was a hero. 'Your life is precious because you're my friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Your life is precious to anyone who cares and I care.' I'm sure you're Zelda would say the same, or should I say, your Mattie. Stay strong for her. She'll need you."_

_"__Right." _

_"__I guess this is goodbye, kiddo. I hope to talk to you again. The other links before me are always with you and here for you, just like me. Our spirits will protect you. Don't forget to pound Ganon's face in." He says._

_"__I won't forget. I guess this will be goodbye for now."_

_"__For now. Goodbye." Everything starts to fade away. Then…_

…everything starts to come back. It's blurry at first, but my eyes soon adjust and I see Ganon sitting in a chair, in a corner. I'm in some kind of cage. It doesn't look that well built though. I bet I could break the bars.

"Well, did sleeping beauty enjoy his nap?" He asks with a smirk

"Yeah, it was quite enjoyable. I didn't see you're ugly face." I said, testily. I'm a bit grumpy because I don't want to be here, especially with him in the same room.

"That's pretty rude. Didn't your mother teach you proper manners? Oh wait." Is he just begging for a fist in his face?

"As far as I'm concerned my adoptive mom is my mother, and yes. She taught me proper manners, but she didn't say to be nice to horrible scumbags like you, Ganon." Ganon stands up from his chair in the corner.

"Seems you've gotten braver since our last encounter. Strange considering it was yesterday." He makes his way over.

"Maybe I feel like being in risk taking mood. What's it to you?" I ask.

"Just like your mother, always crabby when waking up in the morning." Ok, that's confusing.

"What?" Ganon was getting closer and closer. He's starting to creep me out.

"You have your mother's soft hair. She had the prettiest black hair." He's nearly in front of the cage.

"You're really creepy. If you're talking about Alicia Maria, then I don't really think I'm her son. I just look like him most likely." I said. He's right in front of the cage now.

"Oh no, no, no. You're definitely little baby Adrian." He grabs my chin through the opening in the cage bars and makes me look up at him. "You have her emerald eyes. A trade mark of the Maria family is having a little dot next to the pupil in each eye and it looks like you have it. He was such an adorable little child. It was amazing that such a beautiful little child was my son. Now, look what he will become, a loathsome, bratty hero who will be six feet under in a matter of days." He pushed me away, causing the back of my head to hit the bars on the other side or the cage.

"Seems you're grumpy too." I get up and rub the back of my head. "How the heck is there a cage in here anyway? Are we in the basement of an old court building or something?" I need to try and figure out where I am.

"No."

"Then how else can there be a cage in the basement of some place. Where can you put a cage?"

"In the basement of my old house. I built this cage myself."

"Were you shooting to be an architected?"

"No."

"Well you sh-"

"Just shut up already! You're so damn annoying!" He said.

"Hey, your past life didn't have to deal with annoying little fairies going 'hey, listen!' every five seconds. If you want to talk about annoying, talk about that, long nose." He opened the cage door, came over to me and grabbed me by my neck and shoved me against the back of the cage.

"You don't know how tempting it is to kill you right now." His voice sounds so sinister.

"Th-then, why… don't you?" I ask.

"I need you to be alive as bait for Zelda." He is not going to hurt my girlfriend! "She has the Triforce of wisdom. I want all the pieces of the triforce. You hold the triforce of courage."

"N-No, sh*t Sherlock." He squeezed my neck tighter.

"A boy your age should watch his mouth." Ganon let me go and I fell to the ground, my back resting on the wall. I'm trying to catch my breath. I stand back up.

"I-I've, fought you before. I'll win. Just you wait."

"I wouldn't bet on that, kid." He steps out of the cell and shuts the door. He locks it, then walks away. I won't let him hurt Mattie! Could it be true? Am I really Adrian? Then, Ganon's my dad. But… does that mean… I could turn evil?

* * *

Well, here's your chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. By the way, Ganon was not flirting with him if that's what you weird people were thinking. I know there's some who did.

Over and out,

CC27


End file.
